


Finally

by lookwhatiwrote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookwhatiwrote/pseuds/lookwhatiwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion and misunderstanding make the road to love very complicated for Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Little Words

### Three Little Words

Dean had almost said it multiple times. Three small words. They weren't so hard to articulate- he'd said all of them separate from each other multiple times. What was so difficult about stringing them together? 

The bunker was quiet as Dean sat in the kitchen, hunched over his mug of coffee. The problem wasn't the words, he surmised after a long silence, it was the recipient of those words. The uncertainty of how Cas would react to his declaration, if he ever plucked up the courage to tell him, was the only thing that was holding him back.

Cas was an angel. Angels didn't love humans; not in that way. Dean was flawed, tainted by the mark of Cain and ten long years of bloodshed and death. Who could accept that? His knuckled clenched white around the ceramic of his mug, the liquid inside shimmying with the movement. 

Dean wasn't even sure about Cas’ emotions and feelings anyway. While he wasn't as emotionless as he had been when they first met, there was still a lot of the angel’s behaviour that Dean just couldn't read. He wasn't going to do something rash and jeopardise their friendship when he didn't know what the response would be. It was true that Cas had rejected his angel ‘army’ for Dean and rebelled against heaven, but that's what friends would do for each other. God knows Dean would do that for Sam, or Jody, or Charlie. That didn't mean anything. 

And so Dean resolved to wait until Cas did something so obvious that he would know for sure. He was fine with waiting, he assured himself. Even an impulsive hunter like him could control themselves long enough to know for certain. 

Even though Cas didn't know about the decision Dean had made and the process he had gone through to get to his conclusion, there was something different about the way he acted when he and Sam returned to the bunker the following evening. Maybe he could sense something was different in the way Dean was behaving – although Dean didn't think he was doing anything unusual. The angel seemed, if anything, more open and more human than Dean had ever seen him before.

So, therefore, when Cas looked more emotionally knowledgable and receptive, the obvious thing for Dean to do was squirrel himself away in his garage with Baby and tinker on her all day, avoiding both Cas and his brother.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas figures out what is going on.

###  Finally 

Cas didn't know what had got into Dean. He was secretive, more secretive even than before when he had the mark. When he'd asked Sam about Dean’s behaviour, Sam had only smiled infuriatingly and made numerous cryptic remarks that Cas didn't quite understand. 

The dance that he and Dean had been participating in, maybe even since he pulled Dean out of hell, around feelings and tensions between them was becoming unbearable. Cas knew how Dean felt, he could tell in his movements, his articulation, the way he acted around Cas. However, what Cas didn't know was why Dean was taking so long to tell him! Cas had stepped up his game: bringing Dean pie, trying to talk to him about hunts, trying to not disappear for days on end, but none of his efforts had been noticed by the hunter. If anything, it was almost as if Dean had started avoiding him. 

Eventually though, three weeks after Dean’s physical and emotional avoidance had increased, Cas snapped. He couldn't take the glances and the casual touches anymore. He wanted more. He wanted what he'd seen between humans while he watched for many millennia. He wanted that love, that touch, that closeness that humans seemed to strive for and it seemed the only way he would get is if he did something about it.

Striding purposefully into the garage where Dean was working again, Cas hoped his footsteps could be heard loudly enough over the loud, heavy music that was playing. He needed Dean to listen to him, to look at him. Thankfully, he could see Dean rolling himself out from under the Impala and start when he saw Cas standing there.

“I thought you were Sam.” He stuttered, looking surprised and strangely guarded. Collecting himself, Dean pointed over at his workbench, “Cas, buddy, since you're here, can you pass me that?” It was the ‘buddy’ that did it. Cas didn't know where this sudden surge of anger had come from but it was there, welling up inside him like magma in a volcano. 

“Dean, I'm leaving.” The decision had been made in a split second and Cas could see the way it caught Dean by surprise, saw him flinch backwards. 

“Why?” Dean was hoisting himself up, stepping away from the car and towards Cas. His guardedness took on note of anguish and Cas frowned, able to read his face like a book.

“I'm tired of what's going on here.” He motioned between the two of them, just like he'd seen couples do on that Dr Sexy program Dean watched, “I'm tired of waiting for you to step up and admit to yourself what you feel instead of hiding away, avoiding me.” Every other emotion vanished from Dean’s face, shock being the only remainder. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was hoarse and he stumbled over his words a few times before speaking, “I didn't know that you wanted that. I've been waiting for you to show me.” Cas scoffed. Nearly a month they'd been dancing around this because Dean wasn't sure. Nearly a month spent agonisingly trying to reach out to Dean because he was unsure.

“You could have just asked.” Cas’ pragmatic response didn't seem to resonate well with Dean. He scoffed, stuttered, shook his head. “I could have told you what I've wanted to tell you since the day I rescued you from hell. I love you, Dean Winchester.” That seemed to silence Dean completely and Cas heart sank when Dean didn't seem to make any move to reciprocate or even respond. He turned away, heart aching in a way he had never felt before, and began to walk back towards the door to the rest of the bunker.

“Cas! Wait!” Dean’s voice was loud, panicked and Cas turned abruptly, something that felt like the fluttering of birds arising in his chest. “Cas, I prayed to you when you were gone, every night.” Cas stood still, waited. “I mean, Cas, we… I need you.” Cas took one step closer, examining Dean’s face for any signs of fear or trepidation. There were none. His face was open and radiant and his soul shone out through his bright green eyes, pure and unblemished now the mark was gone, and Cas took Dean’s outstretched hand.

“I know what you mean.” He smiled and Dean responded in kind, his eyes glinting. Strong arms enveloped Cas and gripped him tight, holding him close against the plaid shirt that Dean wore. Their moment was broken a few minutes later when, from around the area of the library, a voice could be heard shouting:

“Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my second attempt at fanfiction. It's not great so any comments on how I can improve would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
